The invention relates to a carbon fiber reinforced high performance radial tire having a folded belt structure.
It is continually the goal of the tire industry to improve the performance of tires used in racing and on high performance stock automobiles. Desirable characteristics of such tires are light weight, low drag, good traction, minimal runout, low noise, good handling, and low treadwear.
It is also a goal in the tire industry to engineer tire constructions for specific conditions and uses. It has been found that optimizing handling using one construction, or high speed durability using another construction, is possible.
It is the object of the present invention to provide lighter weight tires which have improved or maintained physical properties. It is also an object of the invention to identify tire construction changes that alter the properties of a tire to optimize their use under different conditions. Other objects of the invention will be apparent from the following specification and claims.